Sssteven the Basilisk
by Nargles1211
Summary: This is a quick little story that I started because my friends and I got bored at a symph concert based on the basilisk from AVPSY. I gave him a name, but that's about the only thing I own. This is the tale of Sssteven's life before Hogwarts and a few of the years he spent there. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Before I start, all HP characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling and this take on them is based off of A Very Potter Senior Year which was done by the Starkids. All credit goes to them for this. I posted this on tumblr a while ago but I kept forgetting to upload it on here. It is written for my friend, Megan, and I posted it over the course of a week, so I'm just going to leave all of the dumb comments that I had at the bottom even though I'm uploading it all at once. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sssteeeven! It'sss time for dinner, Sssteven!" Nagamama called to me. Well, she wasn't my real nagamama, but she adopted me when I was only an egg, so she might as well be my real nagamama. Oh right! I'm Sssteven Sssnakelefrassss, but most people just know me as the basilisk. Also, if you are a muggle or mudblood, stop reading this now because you're repulsive and I only like you if you're my next meal.

"Coming, Nagamama!" I called back. My siblings, Sssarah, Sssamuel, Sssophie, and Ssstanley, were probably eating already. They don't like me very much so I will most likely end up with whatever scraps they didn't eat again. I'm a lot smaller than they are, which means I get chosen last for all of our games and get made fun of by everyone.

Dinner was exactly what I expected it to be; leftover scraps. At least we're playing games tonight! We're going to race and play jump rope! I hope I can win the race so that my siblings will like me and let me play with them more often!

"Ew, what are _you_ doing here, Sssteven? I thought we sssaid that we didn't want you," Sssophie hissed.

"Yeah, you alwaysss messss everything up when we play games." Sssam added.

"Why don't you go play with sssomeone who likesss you? oh wait, I guessss you can't even play alone then," Sssarah chipped in.

"But Nagamama told me to play with you guysss sssinccce no one elssse will play with me either." Everyone was being extra mean to me today...what had I ever done to them?

"Ssso what? We don't have to lisssten to her. Jussst go sssit over there and ssstay out of our way," Ssstanley spat.

"Okay..." I sighed. At least they didn't beat me up this time.I bet tehy wouldn't even miss me if I slithered away and never came back. You know what? That's exactly what I'll do! Then they'll have to answer to Nagamama when they go home without me.

So I slithered away and hid in the underbrush near our home, but when my siblings arrived, Nagamama didn't even want to find me or scold them! She just said that it was about time I left...I guess no one really loved me after all...

I can survive on my own. Right? No. I already miss home. I may have been lonely and my nagamama may have only pretended to love me, but at least I felt safer there than I do all on my own...I wish I had somewhere to call a home.

Unfortunately, no one gave me a home and I was an orphaned snake. I learned how to hunt on my own out of necessity and grew big and strong. Even bigger than Nagamama! My siblings would be so jealous if they could see me now. I even made my first friend! She's a very pretty snake named Sssally.

Sssally is smaller than I am and has pretty white scales and red eyes. She told me that she didn't have friends growing up either because she was different too. I've never had someone act so nice to me before! We play games together all the time and share the mice we catch. I'm always happy with Sssally, but we have to stay in the dark forest all the time because the light huts her eyes. When it's time to go to sleep every night, we coil around each other in a way that makes us both feel safe. I think that being with Sssally is where I feel most at home.

ONe day, Sssally didn't come back home after she was done hunting. I searched the entire forest until I found her laying at the foot of a tree.

"Sssally?" I whispered, slithering over. "Did you get lossst Sssally? Why won't you anssswer me?" I nudged her with my tail, but she still didn't move. When I checked to see if she was still breathing...well...you can guess how that turned out. I was homeless again.

Despite the ache in my heart, or maybe because of it, I couild around Sssally to protect her from any hostile animals until I needed to find food again. I don't believe I will ever be happy without her.

* * *

**Well...that was a fast and not-so-happy chapter! Most of these aren't very happy...I'm sort of discovering that while I'm rereading it to post. I promise a happy ending though. Promise. Sssteven doesn't have a very happy life most of the timejust felt the need to warn you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was right. After I lost Sssally, I moved to a different realm of the forest. Being alone was even worse than I remembered and I grew too big to hide. i don't go near footpaths anymore so that no one can find me and try to kill me. The other snakes always avoid me because they're afraid. I'm not scary though, right? I just wish I had a friend again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice called out. That didn't sound like a snake, but I could still understand what they were saying. Could it be a human? No. Humans don't know how to speak snake. Maybe it really is another snake! I hope they'll be my friend.

"I'm here! My name isss Sssteven. What'sss yoursss? Are you a sssnake?"

"My name is Salazar. I'm what wizards would call a Parsletongue because I can speak to snakes. Show yourself, Sssteven," he replied. Reluctantly, I slithered out to meet Salazar. He must be a very powerful wizard if he possesses the ability to talk to snakes. "Ah. So you're a basilisk. Do you have any friends or family in this forest?"

"No...it isss only me; it hasss only ever been me."

"Sounds lonely. I bet you would like a companion." I nodded to him, slightly suspicious of the tone in his voice. "I can give you a home, if you want one. I am the co-founder of a school for magical children and have a huge room built for snakes just like you."

"Really? Would I have friendsss there?' Maybe this Salazar guy wasn't so bad after all...

"Absolutely! You would have more friends than you could count - all basilisks! Doesn't that sound grand?"

"Yesss! It doesss...I haven't had a friend in a long time." To be honest, I've only had one friend in my entire lifetime.

"Then come to Hogwarts with me. You won't be lonely again; I'll even provide muggles or mudbloods for meals."

"Sssoundsss tasssty...I haven't feasssted on a muggle or mudblood in ssseveral monthsss."

"So you enjoy them? I will make sure that you have many to eat - probably at least one every week."

"Sssplendid!"

"Are you coming then? Will you join me at the school?"

"Yesss. I would be more than happy to join you at Hogwartsss." Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I _can_ be happy without Sssally.

"Then follow me. You will be safe at the school and I will be the only one who knows so that no one will ever put you in danger. Hogwarts will be a safe haven for you and your friends...I promise."

"It'sss a deal! Thank you, Sssalazzzar." Right when I thought the world was a bleak place, it got a little brighter. I really hope all of my new friends are like Sssally!

My new home is the grandest I've ever been in. The ceilings are so high that I can't even touch them, there are carvings of snakes everywhere, and tons of water surrounding me. I haven't met any friends yet, but Salazar says he'll bring them soon because the other founders of the school are getting a little suspicious of him. He says that I'll be forced to leave if they know that I'm here so I try my best to be patient.

Salazar lied. He never brought me any muggles or mudbloods to feast on, I'm the only resident of this cold, damp chamber, and Salazar himself hasn't even visited me in several months! Being alone and not being able to go anywhere is terrible! The only sounds are the sounds of dripping water and the occasional rodent scurrying by. The rodents have been my meals, but they are small and don't even begin to fill me. Next time I encounter a human, if I ever encounter another one, I will not be so trusting.

* * *

**Poor Sssteven. I'm not very nice to my characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

The chamber has been sealed for longer than I care to remember. Several decades I have been left alone will turn into several more decades of solitude, I'm sure. I don't know what time of day it is or how many days have passed, but that doesn't matter. I've been looking for a way out of here, but the only escape has been locked, sealed, and forgotten by everyone.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" a strange voice called out. It sounded similar to Salazar's voice so I stayed silent. Humans cause too much trouble to bother with. It's a human's fault that I'm stuck here anyway. I don't need to associate myself with another one of those liars. I don't need to be killed after being imprisoned for so long.

Hearing no response, the voice fell silent and I felt safe in thinking that they were leaving. "My names is Tom! Little Tom Jr., in fact. I know you're in here so you might as well answer me. I won't hurt you, I just want a friend!" A...friend...? It had been so long since I had a friend. "I'm just a boy...an orphan boy who loves to move his feet. Why, I just hear a tune and start to swoon..my life seems complete!"

"You're an orphan? Ssso am I," I replied. Little Tom Jr. sounds as lonely as I am.

"Aha! I knew you were in here! What is your name?" Tom inquired again.

"Sssteven. I'm a basssilisssk. A man named Sssalazzzar brought me here and promisssed that I would have friendsss, but I have been alone ever sssinccce."

"I'll be your friend, Sssteven!"

"Really? That would make me ssso happy!"

"Me too!" Suddenly, sparkles erupted from the fingertips of what appeared to be a young boy.

"What'sss happening to your handsss?" I knew that wizards were powerful, but sparkles seemed a bit out of place to me.

"I"m just so happy!" he gleefully shouted. "Let's go petrify some mudbloods!"

"Sssure, but why?"

"Because it's so much fun! Nobody likes mudbloods anyway."

"I agree! Let'sss go, Tom!"

"Wow! I can hardly believe you've petrified most of the school. The looks on all of those stupid mudbloods' faces was priceless!" Little Tom Jr. shouted.

"Who knew that ssslithering through the pipesss would help me passss undetected? Wizzzardsss are ssso obliviousss sssometimesss!" I chuckled. Tom Jr. was so much different from Salazar. He's cool!

"We have to take it easy though...The headmaster might have to close the school now that Myrtle's dead. She was so annoying! I say that the Ministry should be _thanking_ us instead of threatening to make Dumbledore close the school."

"I agree. She made my earsss ache from her conssstant sssobbing. Who caresss about her problemsss with the other girlsss?"

"No one does!"

"Ssseriousssly."

"Anyway, I can't visit you for a few weeks."

"Why not?" Oh no...it's happening again, isn't it?

"I have to frame Hagrid and his giant spider for all of this and then I'll come back to see you, I promise!"

"I sssuppossse that'sss fine..."

"See you again soon, Sssteven!" he said, giving me a hug. I hope this will all be over quickly.

Tom Jr. made good on his promise, but he doesn't visit anymore. The last thing he told me was that he was going to meet his grandparents and his dad over Christmas break. I hope the reason he stays away is that he's having too much fun with his new family.

* * *

**That wasn't so bad was it? It was mainly happy this time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been decades since I've had a human visitor...once again...Tom Jr. didn't even come back to say goodbye before he graduated. Maybe it's been long enough that another visitor will come around.

I can hear footsteps echoing through the chamber, but they don't sound like Tom's; these footsteps are from someone much smaller, but with clumsier footfalls. Could it be-

"A girl? What bringsss you to my chamber?" I hissed suspiciously.

"Unng," she dumbly replied, mouth agape and eyes crossing. Oh great, an idiot found their way here.

"Don't you recognize me, Sssteven? It's me! Little Tom Jr.! Oh right...you can't see me without touching the diary journal. Snave! Give the diary to Sssteven."

"Uh," she said again, holding out a small black book. Looking closer, I could see that it belonged to...Tom Marvolo Riddle!

"That'sss little Tom Jr'sss journal! What are _you_ doing with it, filthy girl?"

"UNNG!" she shouted louder, thrusting the diary closer to me. Hesitantly, I leaned down and touched it. To my surprise, little Tom Jr. appeared!

"Tommy!"

"That's right! I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Absssolutely! How have you been?"

"Oh you know...died a few times...but I'm back again!"

"I can sssee that! How wasss meeting your family all thossse yearsss ago?"

"Horrible! I found out that they were muggles and then they tried to give me _Snickers_. So I killed them."

"I'm sssorry to hear that. Being related to mugglesss mussst be terrible."

"It is! But now we get to petrify mudbloods again! Just be sure to make noise in the pipes so I know where you go."

"Yesss sssir." Finally. I get to be free, I get to petrify mudbloods, _and_ I get to see little Tom Jr. again! What could be better?

"Sssss...sssnaaaaake...I'm a sssnaake...oh, where'd my armsss gooo? Jussst kidding, I'm a ssssnaaaake..."

"Did you guys hear that?" Oh shit, a student can hear me...let's just hope no one else can.

"You can make like forty pursssesss out of meee...or a really big pair of boooootsss...sssnaaakke..."

"No, we don't hear anything, Harry."

"Shhh...just hold on..." At least I know the other students can't hear me. I'll have to ask Tom about that Harry kid once I finish petrifying one or two more students.

"Oh man! Did you see the looks on their pitiful faces? It was priceless!" my old friend exclaimed...it was just like old times.

"They never sssaw it coming!" I laughed. "Hey Tom...who'sss thisss Harry boy I heard mention of? It ssseemed asss though he heard me ssslither by..."

"Don't speak of him to me! Harry Potter is the boy who brought about my demise - twice!"

"He sssoundsss worssse than Sssnickersss!"

"Oh no...nothing is worse than Snickers, Sssteven."

"I guessss not...Sssnickersss are a fate worssse than death."

Precisely! Don't you worry about Harry Potter though. No one in Hogwarts likes him anyhow," Tom said with a cackle.

"Ssso he isssn't a threat? He ssseemsss potentially dangerousss to me."

"Nah, he's nothing without his popularity. Trust me!"

"Whatever you sssay, Tom." I still don'tlike the sound of this Harry Potter guy...he sounds like a real toolbag.

"How many ssstudentsss are ssstill unpetrified?" I asked Tom a few weeks later. Petrification was always the highlight of my day and I was sure we had probably gotten at least half of the school by now! Actually, there couldn't be more than two or twenty or something left.

"I dunno. Maybe five? Who cares, we're back on top!"

"Doesss thisss mean we can party again?"

"Hell yeah! I'll bring down the rest of the students so they can all watch me kill Harry Potter...FOR THE LAST TIME!" he maniacally cackled. I hope his plans to kill Harry don't backfire the way they did the last two times. Maybe the third time's the charm!

* * *

**Ooooo what will happen next? If you've seen the musical, you already know, but almost done. About two more written pages to go! I'm still trying to not kill Megan, but I'm not sure if it's working or not...hmmm...**


	5. Chapter 5

I had to run. Tom told me that Hogwarts students had discovered my chamber. Shit.

"You're not going to get the stone, Voldemort; I have a whole school backing me up. This isn't just between you and me!" I heard the Potter boy shout. Couldn't he just give up already?

"You're right: this isn't between you and me...it's between you and me AND MY GIANT SNAAAAAKE!" Tom bellowed in reply. I guess that's my cue!

"I'm gonna get you ssstupid humansss! Take thisss," I hissed, lunging towards them.

"Bloody hell! That snake is almost as big as this oooooone!" a student exclaimed, making obscene gestures with his wand. I wouldn't eat him if I had to! I bet he tastes like a lack of self-worth and the horrible emptiness that comes from trying to hard to be cool and popular.

"Don't look at that thing: it will petrify you if you do!" Oh my, Harry, you are _so_ wise and intelligent. What I would do to have a brain like that...and I _do_ have a name, you know!

Sounds of shrieking students filled the air as they all raced to a far corner of my chamber. Delicious. I'll let them cower for a while before I reveal that I still see them...now is long enough, right? Right!

"Found ya!"

"Take this you tacky snake!" Was that a flying rainbow scarf? Did it just talk? Why are wizard schools so strange?!

"Oh! I can't sssee! Who turned out the lightsss?" Stupid scarf taking advantage of my lack of arms!

"He's blind! Everybody shoot magic at it." Damnit, Harry! That's so mean. Magic may not do much to me, but it still hurts!

"Did you guysss come here jussst to hurt me? I liked it ssso much better when my chamber wasss a sssecret!" All at once, everyone fell silent...what was that muggle game Tom taught me to make children respond. Oh yeah! "Marco!"

"Polo!" came an elfish voice.

"GOTCHA SSSUCKER!" These kids were too easy! IN no time, Tom came to my rescue and removed the scarf who proceeded to make him angrier and angrier. He deserved to die when Tom shouted 'Avada kedavra'! No one should ever hut my friend by calling out his deepest insecurites.

"Give me that stone, Potter! Snaaake!"

"Give it! Give it to him, jerk!" I said, whipping him with my tail.

"You're finished, Potter. You can't stop me, remember? You've lost everything that made you the chosen one. Face it, you don't even know who you are," Tom spat. Harry was silent for a moment...could it be that Tom had finally broken him?

"Oh yeah...I'm...Harry frea...freakin' Potter!" he sang, pulling the sword of Gryffindor from an old hat. Who the hell sings as often as this guy?

Without warning, I felt the gleaming sword pierce straight through me. I'm not going down alone though. If I die, I can at least end his life for Tom. In a last jolt of energy, I clamped my jaw down on Harry's shoulder, spreading poison through his veins. I just hope...that I made...Tom...successful this time...good luck, old pal.

Being dead isn't so bad! I get to be with Sssally all day and watch Tom all the time. He was dead for a time too before attatching his sould to Quirrell's. He seems much happier now. I think his hatred has finally simmered down.

"You know, Harry Potter, he...he helped me once. He taught me something: he taught me that it's alright to let go of things that hurt us. He taught me to open my heart up to what's new. Harry Potter gave me a new family...he taught me how to love...and I guess that's kinda what Harry Potter's all about...but you know, there comes a time when you have to move on, Quirrell; a time when we have to let even Harry Potter go, and that's okay," Tom admitted to Quirrell as they dropped their daughter off at platform 9 and 3/4.

"Ssso that'sss Tom?" Sssally softly asked.

"Yesss. He'sss finally found what he alwaysss looked for...ssso have I!" I smiled, thinking of the friendship we shared and the many wonderful years that lay ahead of the both of us.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after...the end! As a side note, most of this chapter came straight from the last two scenes of the play with a bit of Sssteven's POV mixed in. Also, I don't hate Scarfy. I really don't. Just trust me on this one. Thanks for reading and I wish you all a life like Sssteven's. (but without all of the bad things happening...) Thank you all for reading my dumb little story! It isn't all that great, but it was fun to write. Stay magicool, guys!**


End file.
